


Time Discovers Truth (No More Lies)

by KyaFalcone



Series: Guardians of Old [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Didn't know I shipped them enough to write, Gen, Hotaru made it sad, Queen Serenity was/is BAMF, Reincarnation, SHIELD Husbands, Senshi Family, This got sad, Thor sticks his foot in it, Worldbuilding, but not graphically, no one likes odin, previous deaths mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyaFalcone/pseuds/KyaFalcone
Summary: The invasion of New York City by the Chitauri, led by Loki, son of Asgard, was not something they would take sitting down.  Neither were the lies Odin told to keep face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit to writing this down while doing some training for work. I really shouldn't have but I was bored. So here have Avengers meets Senshi.
> 
> My brain is evil so I wrote a mix of Jap and Eng dub terms and I really only want to stick with one in this series so... Editing. If I missed one, let me know please

Aliens.  Of course.  Even better, Loki, son of Odin and of Laufey, was the culprit of the invasion.

Usagi was not amused.  They had left Asgard with access to Midgard only so they could keep an eye on the old warhorse, Odin.  Even worse, Loki had attempted to kill Phil Coulson.  Attempted because Setsuna had grabbed him before he could die.  Again.  Ami's medical degree came in handy keeping him alive.  It probably helped that their princess was waiting with the Silver Crystal if it was needed.

It was good to know the changes of the timeline allowed Earth to survive the Chitauri invasion.  These other heroes were especially appreciated for keeping the forces contained as much as they did.  Still the Senshi had an emergency meeting after the Counselor was stable.  Thor and Loki were still within Midgard.  It was easy to guess the kind of punishment Loki would get.  They needed to decide if they would let Asgard continue thinking the Solar Kingdoms were lost, or if they would force Asgard to stay _out_ of their realm.

Though stable, the women held their meeting in the room Coulson was laid in, a room within the shrine many had come to see as another home.  With a licensed doctor and Usagi standing by with the Crystal, there wasn't much chance of his death.

"Odin already made his choice," Rei scowled.  "He left us to die. Why treat his sons any different?"

Makoto spoke up then.  "Loki and Thor weren't even born when that happened. Taking our anger out on them would make us just as bad as Odin."

Ami was net to speak.  "Don't forget that Thor has publicly stated Midgard's under his protection. I'd rather not make him or these Avengers our enemies."

"Thor had no right to claim he was our realm's protector," Haruka huffed over the vid-screen she, Michiru, and Hotaru were using to be present at the meeting.

"How would Fury and the World Security Counsel react to us?" Michiru offered to her lover.  "We need to think about that too."

"From a history standpoint," Minako brought up in the following silence, "no one remembers the time of the Silver Millennium. We haven't found much if any that references that time of our lives."

"The Jotuns attacked not long after the kingdoms fell," Setsuna stated.  "They destroyed much of what was left after Beryl."

Hotaru's soft voice came next.  "If we do nothing, we will continue to need to hide. How long would that last? If Asgard were to send warriors to our realm, how would we hide?"

The squabbling continued between her "court" but Usagi stayed silent.  There were many pros and cons to all the different options.  The moon princess walked over to the window next to Coulson's bed as she thought.  To do nothing would allow them time to live in peace.  For a time at least.  Acting could cause a war if not done in the correct manner.  SHIELD, Asgard, Earth itself.

"What would you have done, mother?" the young leader asked quietly.

"Be kind but firm," a rough voice answered.

Usagi looked over to see Phil Coulson watching her.  She had expected him to panic at being held in a place not associated with SHIELD.  Maybe not panic in the way others would, but react as though he was in danger.  His eyes were calm though.  Watchful but with no hostility.

"Counselor," she smiled.

"Princess. It's good to see you."

* * *

Finding out her mother built a safe guard into the rebirth spell helped make the decision.  Coulson knew them because the Silver Crystal had been unbound and so close for such a period of time.  The longer in its presence the more he would remember.  Figuring that into the puzzle of their memories allowed the Senshi to finish understanding why the Inner Senshi could remember after their pasts after the second unlocking of their powers.  Setsuna had done something similar to help the Outer Senshi along before the two groups got back together.  It certainly helped ease any ruffled feathers.  Of course, having her mother's best advisor at their side helped immensely with the choice to be made.

Phil, with a bit of help from Jupiter and Moon, was teleported alongside the women as they first met up with the last three of their group before teleporting to Stark Tower.  The roof specifically.  Instead of moving to go inside, they waited for "Earth's mightiest heroes" to greet them.  They had had enough trouble for at least the next month.  Hopefully, at least.

They didn't have to wait long.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on my Tower?" Tony Stark asked in his own charming way.

"Easy, Stark. They're old friends of mine."  Phil coughed a bit but his voice was still strong enough to carry across the roof.

The reactions of the team were expected.  None of the women blocked the path to the agent, allowing both Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton to take in their handler.  Mumbled code words were ignored by the women as they each verified their identities.  Eventually, Clint collapsed into the Counselor's arms.  Luckily, Makoto and Haruka were ready to help Phil stay on his feet.

"Easy," Ami smiled softly, "we got him out of danger but there's still healing to be done."  As Ami began to explain further treatment, the other Senshi turned their attention to the rest of the Avengers.

"So, friends?" Captain Rogers asked, clearly amused.

"Phil was a good friend and trusted advisor of my mother," Usagi answered, "Queen Serenity."

"Queen Serenity and her daughter were murdered by Frost Giants," Thor growled, a bit of thunder rumbling in the sky above.  "I will not have you impugn their names."

"We weren't killed by Jotuns," Usagi stated with a clear, calm voice.  "We were murdered by the Traitor Beryl while most were celebrating my engagement to Prince Endymion. Even before the battle took place, we knew Beryl was a traitor, though we had no idea the size of her force. A request for aid had been sent several times to Odin. He did not respond."  Usagi inhaled deeply, trying to keep her anger in check.  "The Princess of Pluto was the only survivor, and only due to her position as Gate Keeper. With her last moments, my mother was able to weave a spell that would allow all those who died then to be reborn among the realm. As Terra was the only kingdom to _not_ be destroyed, that is where our souls went."  By now Usagi's twin tails were circling around her in a wind that spiraled out from her.  Those of her court also felt the gentle wind produced by the upset princess.  Those outside of their circle felt gusts far stronger.  So strong that Stark had to be grabbed before he flew off the tower.

"Of course, Jotunheim took advantage of our deaths and attacked Midgard. From what we know, they began in Mercury and worked their way to Terra. Only to be stopped when Odin and his men came. Odin, who did not offer even asylum to us, who then left the remains of our people to forget their history as the Jotuns had destroyed much of it themselves. Odin who then took a child from the Jotuns, knowing nothing of their customs.

"A child, that once fully grown, attacked the rebuilding Terra-turned-Earth. Yes, Thor Odinson, we speak the truth of our past. We are the lost heirs to nine of the ten Solar Kingdoms. You, who call a deserter Father and invader Brother, will not speak as if you knew us. You will not speak as if you were there when my Guard were killed trying to protect me from their own loves who were corrupted by Beryl. You will not act as if you watched as my mother give the last of her power and strength in hopes we could live a peaceful life later. Do not test me, Thor Odinson. I do not wish to make any enemies this day, but I will not stand and let you spread Odin's lies.

"We died that day, yes. But it was not Jotunheim who ended our lives. Nor was it the last the realm would see of us. We were born again and received our memories of our past after defeating Beryl when she returned. We have fought, sweat, and bled for this realm more times than you, little prince, can undoubtedly count."


	2. Chapter 2

Calming the Avengers enough for the Princesses to even get in the Tower takes longer than any of them thought. Even the pessimistic Hotaru. Long enough that the Counselor stepped in.

“While I understand being cautious,” his bland voice rose above the noise of the... discussion. “I would like to put in the request for something to sit on.”

Most everyone jumps to assist the injured man to a seat. Stark even states that they are 'taking the party inside, let's go.' Usagi is most grateful for a chance to sit, even though the company isn't as friendly as she had hoped. Thor's words did not help them make friends this day. The Moon Princess sends a silent prayer to her mother for help cooling tempers.

“Okay, so,” Stark starts once most everyone is settled, “from the top, you ladies are princesses who were killed _years_ ago and have since been reborn. Agent is the reborn counselor of Pigtail's mommy, a queen who sent everyone to be reborn. Odin was an ass and didn't help Queen Pigtail or the Princesses Take One. The _other_ realms think the frost giants killed the ruling people of this realm. Am I missing anything?”

Usagi smiled at the synopsis of events. The nickname she was given was at least better than Odango. The others of her court nod in agreement to the summary. “You got most of it, I think.”

“So why are you here?” the inventor asks.

While they're finally getting somewhere, Usagi knows this next bit will probably start Thor ranting again. Taking a deep breath to fortify herself, the blonde tries to explain. “We have done our best to protect Earth since we started remembering our past. You should be able to find us under the name 'Sailor Scouts.' Mostly in Japan, but not always. We are not infallible though. There are only nine of us after all, and we each have lives we try to live. 

“When Prince Thor was first... exiled here, we kept a watch on him. Odin had betrayed our trust and the treaty between our realms. While there were casualties due to Thor's exile, he left before we could confront him. We already knew of SHIELD by that point and left well enough alone. There was no guarantee that Thor would return.”

Pale blue eyes looked around the room at both the defenders and the damage done by Loki. “Most of us grew up without any knowledge of the past, or  _our_ past. Earth is our home. By the time our memories were returned, we had already sworn to protect this realm and its people. Now we are not the only ones doing such.” A smile lit her face as she gestured to the group before her. “At the least, we wish to make it known that we are not enemies. At most, we hope to share intelligence and strengths.”

“So you came here to meet us and offer help?” Banner pipes up.

“Correct, Dr. Banner,” Ami replied. “We've kept our eyes on the members of your group for a while now. Our only... pause stems from past grievances with Asgard.”

“But we also _know_ Asgard,” Makoto huffed. “We know what punishment is likely waiting Loki when he returns. We're biased about it, so we figure you should make the choice. You don't have the same history we do, and Phil is starting to remember his past with us so _he's_ no longer neutral.”

“What will happen to Loki?” Clint asked, his body tense with the topic.

“The old warhorse will probably put the frostling in prison,” Haruka answered. “Probably be more of a timeout than a real sentence though. He wouldn't be able to use magic and would be alone most of the time, but that's probably all.”

Setsuna took up the conversation next. “From a history standpoint, Asgard has had very little regard for us. Odin only treated with us when Queen Serenity made it known that we were... advanced enough to be considered equals.”

“At least equals to the lowest class of Asgardians,” Hotaru huffed. Besides Setsuna and Usagi, the youngest of the court remembered the most. Saturn had also been the place of many talks between the Solar Kingdoms and Asgard.

Setsuna nodded. “Correct. We were mostly treated as third-class citizens of the realm, similar to how one would treat a child wishing to be included in adult conversations. When Beryl destroyed the other Kingdoms and then the Jotun destroyed what was left of the history, Odin left our realm to advance again. The mentality Asgard had for us, more than likely, hasn't improved.”

“Asgard does not-!”

“Doesn't what?” Rei growled, the air around her starting to warm with the fires of her anger. “Doesn't think of us as primitive? Weak? Doesn't see us as children?” The archer and seer stood and faced Thor, and though much smaller than him, appeared ready to fight him with only her fire and hands. “I am Princess of Mars, what was once the kingdom known for strong warriors and sound strategy. My people fought with the same weapons as you and yours. Swords, bows, axes and hammers. I have sparred with Asgard's best. I have won many of those spars. And in response to my win, your people laughed and said they were _only_ going _easy_ on such a _young_ warrior. Tell me, princeling, that the treatment me and my people received is not derogatory, insulting, or contemptuous.”

During the Mars Princess's rant, the powers of the other princesses rose to the surface. Haruka, of like mind with Rei, let an icy wind swirl around them. Michiru, in response to her love's anger, began to form a low mist. Makoto's protective nature added an electric component to the mix, while Minako added more heat to the flames.

Usagi waited but a moment to let the others in the room feel the power of only five Senshi, before standing. “Enough.” She touched a hand to each of them, leaving Rei for last. “That's enough, Rei. We didn't come here to fight.” The heat began to recede, but the Moon Princess wasn't fooled into thinking her friend's temper was cooled. Just banked.

“These are,” Ami whispered into the silence, “old hurts that have never truly healed.”

Hotaru stood and hugged Usagi. “We watched as our families, friends, and each other died. Then learned that Odin could have saved us.”

“According to the treaty, he should have,” Setsuna added.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not what I had planned. It's not anything like I planned. Angry!Rei was not supposed to happen. But Thor seems to push all the buttons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worldbuilding! Brought to you by the thought provoking [Kirallie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie). Here's a chapter that almost doubles the word count (before postage 2500)
> 
> I would also like to take this time to apologize. It has been years since I've seen SM and though I've rewatched the first season a few times, the others have fallen in vague memories. I'm trying to keep the ladies as in character as possible from those memories. But this is also Canon Divergence for both MCU and SM.

"I have a question," the captain stated.  Usagi turned to look at the enhanced human.  "If Thor and Loki and all of Asgard are from Norse legends, where do you ladies fit in? I would think I'd have heard of your people before now."

Minako beamed as one of her favorite topics came up.  "The actual history of our people is kind of buried honestly. But the planets are named appropriately. Mostly. Besides Setsuna, we're all granddaughters of supposed gods and goddesses. Honestly people who were more in tune with magic than the average Joe."  The Venus Princess stood from her seat so everyone could see her.  "Magic, or seidr as Asgardians call it, is most often found within the planet. Earth has a very unique magic in that it mirrors most of the other planets of the system.

"Our kingdoms grew at all about the same rate. All ten, including Earth, were full of people who used magic on a regular basis. Mostly to help with day to day living, but also to know about the other kingdoms.  The Lunarian kingdoms made up most of this network, since most planets have a moon. Only Venus and Mercury are without. Venus and Mercury used different methods, but similar in nature and it's from those two that the Solar Kingdoms came to be. Mercury and Venus, separately and together, worked on a way for the kingdoms not to have to rely on the Lunarians to keep information up to date.

"Now the original Solar Kingdom was founded by our grandparents, mostly. Setsuna is the exception as her dad was the one to represent Pluto. Now we're not sure why the old names of the planets stayed. Possibly something to do with Queen Serenity's spell, but there's really no way to know."  Mina paused and thought about what she had said.  "Well, no real way to know without time-travel and that would mess with what we have now. Which in turn can cause all of us to never be born. Well, minus Thor as he was already born. Maybe us to but there's no guarantee considering the mess we woke up to. And _that's_ a story for another time.

"Anyway, our grandparents used the magics of the planets to create what we call Star Seeds. Physical manifestations of the planet's power. Those Star Seeds were used to create a nexus, the Silver Crystal, that kept the planets in sync with each other. There were places all over the planets and moons that allowed for regular people to look through the information and news of every place in the Solar Kingdoms. Similar to how the Internet works now but with magic. Our grandparents were turned into the rulers of their planets.  Lunarians were given the Silver Crystal as they were the only ones who could honestly wield the more dangerous aspects of it."

Mina paused and looked over to her Princess, wondering if she should explain that further.  Usagi smiled and stepped forward.  "The Lunarians by that point had pretty much inter-married with all the other planets, leaving their inherent magic more accepting of the many different kinds the planets held, and the resulting magic that is the mixture that is the Silver Crystal. As the Lunarians did not have _one_ planet they called home, but a network that met all the other planets, they were without a Star Seed. The collection of rulers asked Queen Selene to guard the crystal as it resonated best with her own magic more than any other planet. The separate kingdoms grew and by the time of our birth were considered a vast network."

Rei spoke up next as this part of the tale was really hers to tell.  "When we were still babies, Queen Aria of Mars, my mother, was shown the other realms by the Great Fire, where our Star Seed originated. She took what she was shown to the other Kings and Queens and they decided to reach out to the other realms."

"That caused us to end up treating with Asgard. But to answer your question a bit better, Captain," Phil spoke up.  "If you sift through the myths around Earth, you can find bits of truth in them. Not all, but some."

Mina nodded.  "Mostly names. King Tanga of Mercury. Queen Amatier of Venus. King Ares of Mars. King Siris of Terra. Queen Selene of Lunaria. Queen Hera and King Indra of Jupiter. Queen Salacia of Neptune. King Chronos of Pluto. King Batar and Queen Narti of Saturn. King Nuada of Uranus.

"Those are the ones who formed the original Solar Kingdom rulers by the way. They started what we call the Silver Millennium."

"I recognize some of those names," the redhead spy announced.  "Some are a bit... off."

"Yeah. And if you look the only thing that really connects all of them is that they're considered deities."  Usagi smiled at her fellow blonde.  Minako loved to talk about history.  Especially when it pertained to their past.

"So, these were all humans?" Banner asked.

"Not exactly," Ami smiled.  "Humans as you know them today are vastly different than what we knew as Terrans. Each planet was humanoid and you really wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a human or Lunarian or Ventri or Saturian. We all have the same genetic markers. The life spans are certainly shorter today, but we're still trying to figure out why. Time spent near the Silver Crystal and other Star Seeds seems to pull out the 'other' in our DNA."

"There are too many names for us to try to remember, but there's a theory that all the deities of today's myths and legends are based on someone of the Silver Millennium," Michiru offered.  "And with Ventri, Mercurian, and Terran histories being destroyed by the Jotuns, there's no way to really fact check that theory completely."

Setsuna spoke up then.  "I know that not everyone was reincarnated at the same time. There were far too many of us Queen Serenity's spell grabbed. It's possible that many of the others reincarnated remembered bits and pieces. Haruka and Makoto remembered some before we all found our way together."

Haruka scoffed.  "Not enough to go on. I could remember my speedster more than anything. Though I did know my brother's name before."  Makoto nodded.  She too remembered bits of their lives before.  But nothing concrete.

"Your knowledge of the fallen is vast," Thor growled out.

Usagi could see the prince still didn't believe they were telling the truth.  "Please, Prince Thor, if you have any questions we will gladly answer as best we can."

The blond Asgardian looked stunned at her offer.  But it wasn't long before his anger once again clouded his eyes.  "If what you say is true, how has the AllFather not known of your rebirth?"

Setsuna grinned.  It wasn't a nice smile.  It looked more like the eldest princess would soon bite the head off of someone.  "That would be my doing, Prince. As Odin had broken the treaty, I saw no need for him or his guardian to see the Queen's spell. I wrapped my own around the princesses to keep them from Odin's 'all seeing eye.'"

The prince stumbled back.  "There is nothing greater than the AllFather's strength!"

Hotaru stood from her seat between Michiru and Haruka.  "Magic, dear prince, is vast. Asgard learned to harness the magic of it's home sooner than we, but since Odin took the throne there has been little improvement to the ancient power. Odin grows stagnant. While _we_ change and adapt, as humans are born to do, and adjust to the ever changing world, Odin sits on his throne believing he is the only one with power so great. The Elves of Alfheim were using magic long before Asgard. If they wanted or desired it, they could easier usurp the _AllFather_ and be far better rulers besides. My Princess could stand against your father with little help and our magic is _much_ younger than his.

"Tell me prince, how are magic users received by your people. It was considered a woman's tool before our deaths. I doubt that has changed much. I wonder how the natural magic abilities of the Jotun were treated in the young Loki. Was he seen as a powerful being whose power was near endless? Or was he scorned by the people and his so called family for something he could not control?"  Thor seemed to shrink as Hotaru spoke.  "I'm amazed he is as skilled as he is. I'm surprised he even survived life on Asgard."

"What do you mean?" Clint interrupted.

Hotaru took her piercing gaze off Thor and moved to the archer.  "Jotuns are far more in tune with the magic of their home than Asgardians. Normally this is used so they survive on the cold expanse that is Jotunheim. Loki, as of Jotun birth, would show use in magic early in his life. As his magic wasn't protecting him from the harsh elements, it would build up to uncomfortable levels.

"Haruka mentioned imprisonment as Loki's possible punishment. Depending on how long he was unable to _use_ and release his magic, this could actually kill him. Slowly and with great and constant pain. It would be similar to being starved while being taunted with food every day and being filled with so much water you could not take anymore. And yet more would be forced down your throat. Uncaring if it went to stomach or lungs. Eventually the body will give out, but not after trying to adjust to the new conditions. My people saw such punishment as a death sentence that was never to be used. Death by regular starvation would be a kinder fate."

"And that's if Odin binds instead of siphoning Loki's power," Ami whispered.  Blue eyes widened as she realized most of the room heard her.  Knowing the coming question, she set to answer before even asked.  "Jotuns rely on their magic for survival but must be careful not to horde such a power. To be given food and water, just enough to live on, but not enough to keep the body in good condition. Even if only sleeping and eating are what the body does, it will waste away. Atrophying to such a degree that it would take centuries to rehabilitate. If the process didn't kill him before his release."

Stark grimaced.  "I may not like Loki, and he did some pretty horrible things, but death sounds way kinder than either of those. Hell I wouldn't wish that shit on Stane."

"Asgard is one of the few realms that does not _rely_ on magic," Michiru offered.  "Even humans use bits of magic without knowing. Nothing grand usually but still there. As they do not understand or try to understand this reliance, Asgardians continue to look down on those who need or use magic. This can be fatal."

"Oh Asgard uses magic just like any other," Hotaru smiled sweetly at the prince.  "But they do not begin and end with such. They use it without even acknowledging it too. Their strength and healing. The storms Thor is so fond of making. The BiFrost itself is magic after all. Utilizing Asgard's methods would not let off enough of the build to keep a Jotun, Vanir, or Elf healthy and whole. I understand that Lady Frigga often weaves, allowing her magic to escape that way."

Rei, though still angry, knew where her sisters in arms were going with their explanation.  "Loki, as male, would be looked down on for using magic. I'm sure it was Lady Frigga who taught him his first lessons, in an attempt to keep her son alive. Any show of magic would cause the people he grew up with telling him he is a failure, weak, worthless. After so long of being told these things, he would start to believe them. Finding out he is not born of Asgard would be the tipping point."

"With Earth caught in the backlash," Steve muttered.  Rei nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love of myths reared its head again. In order of Mina's list:
> 
> Tanga - Taken from Maori mythos Tangaroa (sea god)  
> Amatier - Taken from Japanese mythos Amaterasu (light goddess)  
> Ares - Greek God equivalent of Mars (war god)  
> Siris - Taken from Egyptian mythos Osiris (pronounced the same way without the 'o') (technically god of life and death)  
> Selene - Greek Goddess of the moon  
> Hera - Greek Goddess married to Zeus (goddess of marriage and birth)   
> Indra - Hindi God equivalent of Zeus (lightning and storms)  
> Salacia - Wife of Roman God Neptune (salt water goddess)  
> Chronos - Greek God of Time  
> Batar - Taken from Balinese/Javanese God Batara Kala (destruction god)  
> Narti - Taken from Hindi Goddess Nirrti (goddess of strife)  
> Nuada - Celtic (sky and wind)
> 
> And do you guys realize that Chronos and Saturn are equivalents? This made my life so much harder. I didn't use all of the aspects of the gods and goddesses listed, mainly because as Coulson said the names are hidden in Earth's myths.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, this will be multi-chaptered. Probably not even ten but there's some stuff Odin has to answer for and the Princesses want answers. Best time for that seems to be end of Avengers.


End file.
